


Aceita um café?

by sefairyz



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: DKB, Lune - Freeform, M/M, echan - Freeform, luchan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Com o passar dos anos, percebemos que só precisamos de um café bem gostoso, boas programações passando na televisão em uma tarde fria e alguém para satisfazer nossos desejos.O desejo de Lune era ficar quentinho naquela tarde, e mesmo que não tivesse nada de bom na televisão para ver, se ele tivesse Echan ali consigo, ele não se importaria de assistir pela décima vez ‘cidade dos anjos’ e tomar cafés quentinhos. Se o maior estivesse ali para lhe satisfazer estaria tudo bem.DKB - Lune + Echan
Relationships: Jung Sungmin | Lune/Lee Changmin | E-Chan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Único - Um Café quentinho junto do seu amor.

Em meados de janeiro, onde a neve já poderia ser vista da janela do quarto de Lune, o rapaz de fios longos sorria enquanto se esquentava no meio das cobertas, ele observava os pequenos flocos branquinho se formarem e caírem com calma e leveza da imensidão acinzentada.

Na tv passava um desenho qualquer e da cozinha vinha um delicioso aroma de café, aquele que havia feito em poucos minutos. Como estava frio, Lune pediu para que seu companheiro fizesse uma boa xícara de café para si.

De primeira o maior excitou, dizendo que era para ele mesmo fazer, mas depois de alguns beijinhos e um pedido bem manhoso, Echan foi sem reclamar, apenas bobinho com a quantidade de beijos que havia ganho.

Lune não era besta, ele sabia que se pedisse com jeitinho o maior faria tudo que pudesse - claro, se fosse viável.

O rapaz de fios loiros observava a neve calmamente, mas logo se desfoca quando sente o cheirinho ficando mais forte e escuta os passos do outro. Echan estava com uma xícara de café em cada mão e o cheirinho estava tão bom que fazia o mais novo arrepiar.

Quando o rapaz de fios castanhos se aproximou entregando a xícara de ursinho para Lune, fazendo com que ele murmura-se por estar tão quente, mas logo sorri apertando os olhinhos enquanto provava o líquido quente e meio amargo.

O Lee sorriu ao ver aquilo, ele sabia que seu café era bom e que era o único que conseguia agradar o paladar do baixinho. Mas nem sempre foi assim, só depois de se conhecerem no café perto da casa de Lune que o rapaz começou a ficar emburrado todas as vezes que tomava um café que não fosse feito por Changmin, afirmando que não tinha o mesmo gosto. 

Não podia negar que nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão exigente em relação ao café, era até engraçado que ele ficava boas horas de braços cruzados e com biquinho formado nos lábios esperando o turno de Echan começar para que pudesse tomar o café do mesmo. 

Changmin via aquela forma bem única de expressar as coisas, talvez fosse birra da parte do Jung, mas ele adorava ver quando os lábios alheios se tornavam um biquinho, assim, podendo roubar um pequeno selo - Claro que na época que se conheceram era totalmente diferente. 

ꕤ

Após o café, ambos deitaram na cama do mais novo e começaram a assistir ‘cidade dos anjos’ pela décima vez, bem, Lune não se importava e parecia que o maior também não, então eles sempre ficavam assistindo o mesmo filme diversas vezes, até que caíssem no sono e acordasse bem perto do fim. 

No entanto tudo estava escuro, e Echan não estava do lado de Lune, assim que percebe estar sozinho ele pula da cama, indo ainda meio sonolento para sala do apartamento, vendo que também estava tudo escuro e que não havia ninguém ali. 

Ficou pensando que poderia ser verdade, sobre o Lee ter ido embora e ao menos tinha se despedido - impossível pensou o menor - Mas logo sentou-se no sofá e passou a observar a neve que caia em grande quantidade do lado de fora, deixando uma boa camada na sacada. Dela forma, Sungmin passou a abraçar suas pernas se encolhendo, com certeza tinha sido deixado. 

Mas em torno de uma hora depois ele escuta o barulho da porta abrindo e vê a silhueta do namorado encharcada de neve com sacolas em mãos. É, Lune não tinha sido abandonado, o Lee só havia ido ao mercado, mas por conta da neve teve que esperar um pouco mais.

Quando o rapaz de fios longos chegou perto do maior, pulou em seu colo, dando um abraço cheio de saudades, mas acima de tudo ele representava o medo que o mais novo estava sentindo. Todavia, Sungmin desgrudou do grandão que estava cheio de neve nos ombros.

Ele pegou as compras e levou para cozinha, esperando Changmin aparecer, assim quando o fez, sorriu ao ver seu menino já comeu o chocolate que tinha comprado, logo pegando da sua mão e se aconchegando atrás dele.

\- Minnie, não pode comer tudo, eu comprei pra fazer um dos cafés que você gosta. - Disse colocando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do outro. 

Lune sorriu, ele amava chocolate e acima de tudo amava café com chocolate, então ele parou imediatamente de comer e virou-se para Echan, assim podendo abraçá-lo de forma adequada agora.

Echan gostava de abraços, ainda mais os que vinham do Jung, que eram quentinhos e cheios de amor, desse modo, retribuiu o abraço tirando os pés do menor do chão. Mas logo desfez o abraço deixando um beijinho nos lábios delineados de Lune.

O mais novo sorriu e disse que iria o esperar no quarto, e enquanto ia para o mesmo, ele ficou pensando. Com o passar dos anos, ele havia amadurecido e tinha parado de ser aquele garoto birrento que sempre insistia pelos cafés de Changmin. Ok, talvez ele ainda tivesse um pouco daquilo, mas ele havia amadurecido.

Afinal, com o passar dos anos, ele percebeu que o que precisava era uma boa xícara de café, boas programações na televisão, um dia frio e uma pessoa para satisfazer todos os seus desejos.

Bem, ele amava o frio e agora poderia passar quanto tempo quisesse em casa, poderia tomar um bom café quando quisesse e acima de tudo, poderia assistir quantas vezes quisesse até enjoar seu filme preferido, mas tudo aquilo só era possível pelo fato de ter Echan ao seu lado.

Ele era especial e não era só pelo fato de fazer ótimos cafés ou não se incomodar de assistir sempre a mesma coisa, mas sim porque ele amava Lune e fazia de tudo para cuidar de si. Então ter o mesmo ali era essencial para que ele pudesse viver bem. 

No enquanto, Lune logo saiu de seus devaneios quando escuta seu nome, e logo sorri vendo o maior com as xícaras em mão e um sorriso estampado no rosto e a única coisa que saiu da boca do mesmo foi:

\- Aceita um café?

\- Só se for um café quentinho junto do seu amor.


	2. Daisy

Extra: A primavera fez com que nosso amor florecesse mais.

Daisy

A primavera era uma das mais belas estações, ela trazia vida e cor ao mundo, as flores florescem e junto delas o amor, as cores se destacam mais e junto delas o amor também se destacava. 

A Primavera era jovem e fazia com que as boas e antigas lembranças florescessem e novos momentos surgissem, como um piqueniques no meio de Abril - que se prolongavam até Junho - campos cheios de flores e um visual mais bonito em todos os lugares. Era um tanto normal essa estação ser tão bem vinda para os Coreanos, afinal ela significava que a temperatura seria amena e seria um período de boas festas e beleza em todo o País.

No entanto quem amava a primavera era lune, tanto quanto a neve, era até difícil de acreditar, mas era verdade, ele amava tanto que poderia ficar horas e horas admirando o céu azul junto das lindas árvores floridas. Mas desde criança era assim, e continuava até hoje, ele via tudo aquilo com um olhar diferente, como uma forma de mudança.

Todavia algumas coisas mudaram desde que o Lee Changmin havia aparecido em sua vida. Como todos já sabiam, haviam se conhecido no em uma época gelada, onde a vegetação era precária por conta da neve e a cidade ficava cinza a maior parte do tempo. Lune começou a amar ainda mais a estação por conta do maior.

金

No momento estava se arrumando para um encontro com o Lee, estava vestindo roupas de uma coloração pastel, usava uma blusa de manga comprida branco por cima desta uma suéter sem mangas rosa claro, uma calça bege de tecido leve com seus cabelos loiros presos de forma desajeitada. Lune se sentia bem com aquele tipo de roupa, além de combinar com a estação.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, abriu a janela de seu quarto, trazendo um doce aroma das flores de cerejeira, O céu azulzinho permita com que Sungmin criasse ótimas expectativas sobre o dia, estava feliz em poder sair com Changmin, no entanto logo escuta a campainha e sai de seus devaneios, indo em direção da porta.

Estava ansioso e já sabia que era, então não se esforçou em abrir um lindo e caloroso sorriso quando viu o maior. Ele estava tão bonitinho, vestia uma calça xadrez bege e uma blusa presa na calça, estava lindo e também sorria, Sungmin não se segurou e se aproximou beijando devagar os lábios macios do Lee.

A sensação era sempre diferente e mesmo que já tivessem se beijado outras vezes, era sempre bom sentir a textura macia do outro, e ainda por cima sabia que o mesmo tinha tomado café só pelo fato de seus lábios carregarem o gosto do líquido meio amargo. 

Quando o beijo se desfez, Changmin sorriu entrelaçando seus braços na cintura de Lune o apertando em seus braços. Lune por si riu do namorado e acabou por beijar seu rosto diversas vezes, pareciam duas crianças, mas duas crianças que se amavam muito. 

Logo que toda aquela troca de afeto acabou, ambos foram para cozinha arrumar as coisas para o encontro, Lune pega algumas algumas águas e uma pequena garrafa de sua bebida preferida - Suco de pêssego - E dá para Echan, que guarda da pequena cesta de palha, essa que era totalmente delicada e cheia de laços vermelhos feitos por Sungmin. Eles colocaram biscoitos e alguns lanchinhos, assim poderiam passar a parte lá sem se preocupar com a comida. 

Ao fechar a cesta, ambos sentam no sofá até que desse tal horário para que eles pudesse, sair. Eles iriam fazer um piquenique em um campo florido bem afastado da cidade, não era nada muito novo, mas eles amavam ir até aquele lugar e ficar sozinhos.

Escutar o barulho da água do rio que corria ali, escutar o vento e sentir o cheiro das flores, não tinha nada melhor para ambos. Eles amavam a natureza e amavam os lindos brotos coloridos que ela proporciona, era só especial ficar ali, sentados por horas e horas observando tudo a volta. 

金

Logo que seu deu 10 horas da manhã os dois rapazes seguiram a caminho do campo florido, eles iriam de bicicleta naquele dia, estava calor e era mais um dos motivos que amavam ir até aquele campo, poderiam se divertir e brincar na água cristalina do pequeno rio que existia ali. 

Ficaram bons minutos pedalando, Echan levava a cesta e lune ia a frente sempre virando-se para observar o maior, ambos se divertiam muito enquanto iam para o campo, mal viam o tempo passar, tanto que chegaram em cerca de minutos e ao menos repararam. Logo desceram das bicicletas às levando agora na mão. A estrada era de terra e com certeza deixaria os pneus sujos pela terra que havia ali, então preferiam ir caminhando a partir dali.

Estavam com seus dedos entrelaçados, Lune não parava de sorrir, seu coração estava acelerado igual o primeiro encontro que tivera a anos atrás com Echan, era estranho sentir aquela agitação, mas era bom ao mesmo tempo… vai entender.

Bem, depois de uma pequena caminhada, eles chegaram até um enorme campo de margaridas, essas que se diversificavam entre brancas e amarelas, Sungmin as amava, achava aquelas flores perfeitas e nem sabia explicar porquê - talvez fosse pelo fato de sua mãe ama-las, ao certo não sabia. 

Após tirar os tênis, lune correu até uma enorme árvore que ficava bem no centro daquele cambos, ela era rodeada de flores, então o Jung observou bem até achar um cantinho que não tivesse tantas, assim indicando para o namorado que poderiam colocar a toalha do piquenique ali, desse modo, o rapaz de fios castanhos foi até o outro.

Logo que chegou até o rapaz colocou a cesta no chão e se aproximou de Sungmin. Echan colocou Lune contra a árvore e levou sua mão até a cintura do outro, fazendo um carinho ali logo o beijando, um beijo calmo, não havia pressa ali e nem nada além de sentimentos puros e verdadeiros. Mas logo que o ar faltou eles se separaram e as bochechas do mais novo tomaram um tom avermelhado. 

Echan também estava envergonhado, mas logo deixou isso de lado e começou a arrumar a toalha, essa que era branca com listras azuis, logo após coloca la devidamente no chão, sentou-se começando a arrumar as poucas coisas que trouxeram. Lune nem estava ali mais, havia ido até o rio pegar um pouco de água com um vaso, sempre gostava de pegar um pouco daquelas margaridas para levar para casa.

No entanto, quando voltou tudo já estava pronto e Echan estava deitado com o braço por cima do rosto, fazendo com que a claridade não incomodasse seus olhos e por conta disso, Lune chegou despercebido pelo outro e logo colou-se por cima do outro, abraçando o corpo grandão. Echan sorriu com o abraço do outro, logo o retribuindo.

Sungmin começou a observar os lindos detalhes do rosto do Lee, com o queixo colado no peitoral alheio, ele tentou selar os lábios, mas falhando ele ri travesso se arrastando ainda em cima do outro para perto da boca, mas o beijo foi na pontinha do nariz, fazendo com que ambos riram da situação.

Alguns minutos depois eles já estavam sentados, Changmin estava observando lune, esse que estava em sua frente comendo algumas frutinhas que haviam comprado no caminho. O sol brilhava e o tempo passava devagar, talvez fosse pelo fato de estarem no mundinho deles, mas não se importavam.

Ao olhar diretamente para as flores, ambos acabam por perceber que era bom demais estar ali e como o amor deles florencia mais com a primavera, talvez fosse coisa da cabeça deles, mas eles se sentiam mais próximos sempre que ela chegava, parecia trabalho, mas ela verdade. 

金

Depois de algumas horas, eles decidiram ir até o rio, mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia, pois ambos entraram e começaram a brincar, até que os peixinhos que seguiam nadando assustaram lune e ele acabou por pular em cima do mais velho, fazendo com que ambos caíssem, no final, os dois estavam voltando para pegar suas coisas encharcados. 

Mas aquilo não tinha sido um problema, na verdade deram boas risadas no momento, mas depois os espirros de Sungmin preocuparam o maior, assim dizendo que eles tinham que voltar para casa.

Logo Lune estava nas costas do Lee - depois de insistir manhosamente para que o levasse - ambos estavam indo para casa, encharcados, mas felizes. 

E talvez a primavera fazia com que todo aquele amor florescesse mais dentro deles.


End file.
